Prior art means for attaching an auxiliary communications antenna (CB radio, Satellite, etc.) to a vehicle consist of a magnetic base, clamp or similar temporary mount, which requires the coaxial cable from the radio to the antenna to be routed through the vehicle door or window to the antenna. This often leads to wind noise and/or water leakage through the door or window seal. Moreover, the ubiquitous temporary magnetic base antenna mount is becoming less and less universal as a result of the increasing use of non-ferromagnetic materials such aluminum and carbon fiber composites in vehicle construction. Permanent non-magnetic antenna installations require modification of (e.g. drilling holes in) the vehicle, which can also lead to water leakage if not done correctly, and requires irreversible modifications to the vehicle, which can reduce resale value.